User talk:Azur des Ailes de Mer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Marilou! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 09:11, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User blog:DJ Défis Extrêmes/Quel est votre candidat préféré ?! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 08:17, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Villains Vautours! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 08:24, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Hamsters Héroïques! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 08:28, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey Azur. You can agreging the transcript of the Episode 4 of Défis Extrêmes: L'île de secours plz? Ma luissahhotmail.com 19:31, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Salut Azur j’ai bien vu ton message et je suis content de trouver quelqu’un d’actif sur ce wiki ^^ mes personnages préférés sont : Loïc,Jasmine,Arsenic,Océane et Corentin Si tu veux qu’on parle de la série pas de soucis je suis ouvert à tout débat Eh bien comme tu peux le voir ce wiki n’est pas actif malheureusement et je suis pas doué en développement j’aimerais qu’il y ai un forum et un tchat mais j’en crois qu’il y en a pas si tu connais quelqu’un qui peut nous aider son aide n’en sera pas de trop ^^ Salut, désolé je ne connais pas Le royaume de feu mais si t’es d’accord pour qu’on parle la bas il y a pas de souci Salut Azur désolé j’ai eu une grosse panne de connexion je suis restée connecter sur le tchat au cas où je sais pas quand t’es dispo mais tu me préviens encore desole ^^ Ok j’arrive Bah quand j’y étais t’etais Pas la ._. je pense le tchat c’est pas pratique je suis pas notifié t’a Pas un réseau ou quelque chose comme ça ? Parce que je suis un peu tete en l’air :’)